Es imposible tratar con un chico
by polloha
Summary: <html><head></head>Solo queria un dia perfecto, y luego lo arruinaron todo.   no quiero ofender a nadie, solo quise mostrar el lado fastidioso de los chicos y lo que algunas chicas sienten Cualquier parecido con la realidad solo es pura coincidencia...</html>


Es imposible tratar con un chico…

Pov. Heather

No quiero insultarlos o hacerlos sentir mal, tampoco quisiera ofender a nadie pero a veces me pongo a pensar, ¿Por qué rayos serán así?

De acuerdo se que nadie es perfecto y que las personas cometen errores y que cada persona tiene libertad de expresión, que todos tenemos opiniones diferentes y maneras distintas de ver las cosas pero…

¿Sera tan difícil acercarse a una mujer? ¿Entenderla o comprenderla?

Claro que no lo único que tienes que hacer es utilizar un poco tus neuronas, es decir saber lo quieren…

Pero ¿Tratar de hablar bien con un chico?, vamos eso si es complicado…

Son como una red, si, una enorme red que te enredan en su mente y tratan de controlarte es decir, tu quieres que caigan en la trampa pero termias jugando su juego y ellos ganan, si siempre ganan, te voltean la tortilla y te dan una cucharada de tu propia medicina…

Tengo que admitirlo, son listos, y eso para mi y para cualquier mujer es realmente malo…

Nunca puedes enredarlos, nunca…

Como hoy por ejemplo:

Era el ultimo día de clases, me sentía feliz, es decir ¿Qué clase de adolecente no se siente feliz, porque al fin va a estar libre de todas esas materias?, Que si, estoy de acuerdo que en algún momento vamos a necesitarlas pero ¿a quien le importa?, el punto era que sentía que hoy podía ser feliz y una nueva persona, ósea tratar de ser una mujer menos malvada…

Todo marchaba correctamente como lo había planeado esta mañana mientras me cepillaba mi largo cabello, es decir eran las 10:50 y no le había gritado a nadie, una sonrisa en mi rostro estaba dibujada y se mantenía ahí, y me propuse a dejarla ahí por el resto del día, nada arruinaría esta mañana tan soleada y bella, o eso quería pensar….

Soy muy especial, eso todos lo saben, si se meten con mis cosas, se meten con migo y eso a nadie le conviene porque una vez declarada la guerra. Aviso al idiota que se atrevió a empezarla….

Que se declare muerto….

Así que nadie se atrevía a tomar mis cosas sin mi permiso, o eso también quería pensar...

Eran las 11:00 Cuando salí al receso, si al fin podría hablar con mi amiga Courtney sobre todo lo que tenía que hablar, estaba desesperada ya que no había tenido una conversación con mi mejor amiga casi ya desde hace 4 días, y eso era porque ahora estamos en distintos salones, no hablar con mi mejor amiga me ponía de mal humor ya que tenía tantas cosas que contarle.

Así que fui con ella, nos saludamos, ella me había contado que estaba teniendo unos síntomas extraños en su mente y claramente en su corazón, si, estaba enamorada, quería preguntarle de quien, pero no me atrevía a decírselo, ¿Qué tal si pensaba que era una chismosa? Aunque por mi mente cruzaba una idea de quién era ese chico por el que se preocupaba. Si en realidad conoces a tu mejor amiga no necesitas que te diga que esta locamente enamorada de Duncan, y eso si era lo mas obvio, pero cualquiera se equivoca y hay tantos chicos en la secundaria y en el mundo que no quería apresurar las cosas y tener un pensamiento equivocado de la situación así que mejor opte por preguntarle a mi amiga. De quién estaba enamorada, Courtney nunca pensaría que soy una chismosa.

Cuando se lo pregunte obviamente como me lo esperaba solo se sonrojo un poco y sonrió justo cuando iba a decirme el nombre del misterioso chico, llego Cody y adiós a la plática de amiga a amiga y hola a la plática de amigos ósea, platica libre de secretos y libre de cosas que las dos teníamos que contar, ¿platica libre de Duncan? Si tal vez.

Yo solo sonreí al ver a Cody ya que está loco por Court y quien sabe tal vez hoy dios decida hacer un milagro y Courtney se fije en el (cosa que sinceramente no creo ) Pero bueno cada quien, volteé a ver a Courtney parecía no molestarle que Cody estuviera ahí, pero a mi si me molestaba, era el ultimo día que tenia para hablar con mi mejor amiga de toda la vida en persona y contarle todo lo que me había sucedido y enterarme si Duncan le gustaba y todo se arruino gracias a Cody.

¿Qué es lo que pasa por la mente de ese niño?, ¿Cree que yo no tengo problemas? ¿Cree que en mi casa todo está bien? ¿Cree que el chico que amo, esta todos los días con migo? ¿Cree que mi vida es color de rosa? ¿Cree que no quiero desahogarme con mi mejor amiga?

Pero bueno, otro día Courtney hablara con migo. ¡Rayos! Olvide que se va a ir de vacaciones, un mes, un mes sin poder contar mis penas, sin poder desahogarme con alguien que me entienda, esto si iba a ser muy muy malo.

Cody comenzó a hablar y por alguna razón yo estaba desesperada y no podía disimularlo, y en realidad no quería disimularlo, algunas veces quiero ir corriendo y seguir corriendo y que todo se acabe y olvidarme de todo y no estar tan presionada seguir corriendo y llegar a un vacio para desaparecer. Pero había que ser realistas. Comencé a caminar en círculos Courtney & Cody, comenzaron a preocuparse, y yo pare, y trate de tranquilizarme, hazlo por tu amigo Cody, solo por el. (si que ese chico está desesperado, desde que comenzamos el ciclo no deja en paz a Courtney )

Los tres caminábamos, Cody no se callaba y Courtney estaba escuchándolo muy atenta, yo no estaba poniendo mucha atención y luego Cody comenzó a decir cosas sobre la morfina, eso es estúpido ¿Quién habla de morfina? ¿La morfina será más importante que hablar sobre Duncan? Comienzo a pensar que a Courtney le gusta Cody, y no Duncan, solo es una especie de intuición femenina…

Ya me había fastidiado, y como nunca, ahora si que mi día se había amargado un poco, con Cody de acompañante y hablando sobre morfina, creo que es más divertido masticar chicle de la boca de un perro, bueno no es para exagerar tanto pero… Bueno creo que no es exagerar, Cody cada vez dice más babosadas de lo habitual y es raro porque nunca me había molestado Cody… Hasta ahora,…

Cuando pensé que este día no podía ser peor en frente de mi estaba Alejandro ¿Y ahora que querrá? Cuando el me habla no pasan cosas bonitas, nada bonitas….

¿Y que como me doy cuenta de que no pasan cosas bonitas? Lo nuestro fue simple, el empezó a fastidiarme desde el primer día que me conoció yo obviamente no tolero a la gente chiflada, y el decía que yo lo era cosa que tampoco me agrada, yo no soy chiflado solo soy sincera con las personas y un poco especial, bueno el punto es que hay días que nos la pasamos muy bien juntos, pero casi siempre el se propone arruinarme cada día existente en mi vida, yo nunca creí que hoy justamente hoy me iba a ser miserable pero lo hizo, lo logro, derramo la gota de la cubeta y es simple estoy totalmente destruida los chicos como el creen que lo saben todo y no les importa si estas bien o no pensé que era mi amigo

Pensé que le importaba, pero ahora veo que estoy equivocada…

Si como dije, estaba sosteniendo un cuaderno, mi cuaderno, no estaba molesta, estaba ¡FURIOSA!

-¿Que se supone que es esto?-Dijo en tono burlón, era mi cuaderno, eran mis cosas personales, nadie debería verlas.

Yo le arrebate mi cuaderno, Courtney & Cody me vieron yo solo me olvide de el mundo y como nunca lo había hecho comencé a correr desesperadamente, fue todo, los chicos creen que pueden acerté y desacerté y siempre los vives perdonando,

¡Pero se acabo hasta aquí! ¿No mas chica buena!

Me canse de correr, vi que nadie me seguía, gran alivio por cierto, me senté en una banca, deje caer mi cuaderno y me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha de mi suéter , ya no quería saber nada no quería hablar con nadie ni siquiera con Courtney, Alejandro se burlo de mi en mi cara, no se cómo voy a superar esto

Ahora si mi día se había arruinado por completo….

Mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, recordé todo lo malo que me había sucedido en la vida, recordé que esto es la vida real y que nunca va a cambiar

Yo podre entregarle mi eterna confianza a cualquier persona pero esa persona terminara pateándome el trasero…

Por mas amable que yo haya sido…

Pensé que esto ya no podía ser peor, hasta que sentí como me rodeaban con su brazo, reconozco su perfume…

-No te enojes Heather- Dijo el muy sinvergüenza.

-No estoy enojada, estoy furiosa, y mejor ya déjame en paz.-Dije empujándolo, ¿Qué cree que puede seguir burlándose de mí? Si eso cree está muy equivocado. Ahora el caerá en mi trampa y yo no caeré en la suya.

-No te enojes heaty –Dijo Courtney.

-Si Heather no te enojes- Esta vez lo dijo Cody.

Yo solo revoletee los ojos, ya me canse de ser la señorita que siempre esta bien para todas las personas, esta vez quiero ser yo, y solo yo. Corrí nuevamente ya no quiero hablar con nadie, Cody me siguió, porque dios, demonios ese chico es rápido, ya no pude mas y regrese a donde estaba Courtney.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Cody, ¡Por el amor al cielo que alguien le ponga cinta adhesiva en la boca!

-Courtney-dije tratando de tranquilizarme-¡Necesito hablar con tigo! –Dije ya molesta lo que Cody noto.

-Bueno entonces yo las dejo -Dicho esto se fue

-¡Gracias a dios!- Dije tranquila

Luego Courtney y yo fuimos a una de las bancas para poder platicar.

-¿Qué pasa Heather? –Dijo Courtney

-Pasa que Alejandro se la pasa arruinando cada día de mi vida ya no lo soporto, tu no sabes lo fastidioso que es que te estén molestando, yo estaba muy feliz, todos saben que detesto que se metan con mis cosas el lo sabe y-Yo estaba hablando sobre todo lo que me hacia enojar pero Courtney me interrumpió.

-Tal vez esto ya lo sepas, pero la única razón por la que Alejandro te molesta es porque le gusta tu cara cuando te enojas –dijo mi querida amiga sonriendo

-ah… ¿Por qué todos son así? –Dije suspirando ya harta.

-No sé , tu ignóralo ya verás que pronto dejara de molestarte y…-¿¡Porque dios? ¡Porque!, Justo cuando estábamos teniendo una buena conversación, sonó el timbré de la campana. Como detesto esto. –¡Demonios!

-Lo sé y ni siquiera pusimos hablar-Dije algo triste

-Lo sé pero trata de soportar, no será por mucho tiempo-Dijo sonriendo

-Está bien, Adiós-

-Adiós –antes de despedirnos nos dimos n abrazo y después cada una entro a el salón que nos correspondía. Hola TORTURA

Entre al salón de clases, como era el ultimo día, los profesores no estaban asiendo nada, y prácticamente es como si tuviéramos todas las horas libres, solo que el profesor estaba ahí sentado en el escritorio viéndote, y eso incomodaba un poco. Pero bueno, paso el tiempo y como ya era la ultima hora de clases todos se salieron del salón a excepción de 7 personas incluida Alejandro Cody Ezequiel y yo, Ezekiel y yo fuimos grandes amigos, pero de esa amistad ni cenizas quedan, he tratado de ignorarlo pero como todo chico siempre se burla de mi en la cara, el también hace que me desespere aun mas.

El punto es que todas mis amigas se habían ido, el profesor estaba sentado en el escritorio y yo en mi asiento los demás estaban parados como si nada hubiera pasado…

Alejandro llego y me empujo dejando un espacio en mi lugar donde él se sentó, siempre he detestado que haga eso y más si el profesor nos está viendo, NÚMERO UNO. No soy su novia. NUMERO DOS. Aun si fuera su novia no me sentaría en el mismo banco que el. Pero no tenía escapatoria.

-Me perdonas-Dijo con voz angelical. ¿Los chicos creen que con un abrazo y con un perdón arreglaran el mundo? Pero si él no tiene idea de lo que siento nunca podrá entenderme, estoy a punto de decirle a Alejandro algo que no se lo he dicho a muchas personas…

-Es que… Tu no me conoces, sabes toda mi vida he tratado de ser amable con las personas y ¿Sabes que paso?

-No, y no me digas ya me lo imagino-Dijo mirándome a los ojos…

-Toda mi vida he tratado de ser amable y de no maltratar a las personas y ¿Sabes que paso?- El no dijo nada solo suspiro hondo…-Toda mi vida he esperado paciente mente ver a las personas que me hicieron sufrir sufriendo, y nunca les pasa nada, ¿Entonces es mejor?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Es mejor no ser amable? ¿Es mejor ser malvada? –El solo negaba con la cabeza -¿Por qué dices que no? A ti te funciona, tú haces sufrir a las personas y luego andas por el mundo feliz, tu haces sufrimiento pero nunca sufres ¿O me vas a decir que no te funciona?-Alejandro se había puesto más serio de lo normal, ya llevaba ventaja en esto, mi mente es genialmente malvada, en un dos por tres lo tendré a mis pies. –A Zeke le funciona. Supongo que a ti también, y te lo vuelo a repetir, ¿Me vas a decir que no te funciona ser malo?

-Si, si me funciona-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y dibujando una sonrisa en su cara.

-Vez, ¿Entonces, ¿ debería de ser mas malvada?-El solamente encogió los hombros. Parecía como si el ratón le hubiese comido la lengua, perfecto, lo tenía controlado, ojala y haya entendido, que ya no seré la misma de antes y que ya no podrá jugar nuevamente con mis sentimientos, o eso creía, pero Alejandro es un estuche de monerías, pareció no importarle absolutamente nada de lo que yo había dicho se paro y se fue a coquetear con una chica, ¿Quién rayos se cree? Ah… Estoy harta, ahora el esta ofendido y yo no quería que él se enojara con migo, yo debería de estar enojada con el…

Me olvide de el y me concentre en no hacer nada hasta que timbraron para salir, ni siquiera se acerco para desarme felices vacaciones, es un completo tonto.

Ya era tarde, como las 10 de la noche y aun tenía esa sensación de odio en mí, me conecte en Facebook, quería ver si Courtney estaba, pero no, estaba la mitad del mundo (incluido Alejandro) Menos ella, en menos de 5 min. Alejandro me mando un mensaje. Sabía que no podía estar enojado con migo.

**Alejandro: Hola**

**Heather: hola **

**Alejandro: oye si me perdonaste o no?****Alejandro:**

**Heather: Pensé que estabas enojado u.u**

-Porque rayos le dije eso! Ahora me veo como una persona totalmente desesperada…

**Alejandro: Pues si…**

**Heather: Porque?**

-Se supone que yo debería de estar enojada no el.

**Alejandro: lo estoy porque me tenias ahí como idiota y nunca me dijiste nada!**

**Heather: si yo te estaba diciendo cosas & luego tu me dejaste con la palabra en la boca.**

**Alejandro: pues como nunca me dijiste si o no, pues me desespere y me fui…**

**Heather: Pues lo que te estaba diciendo era para que tu supieras porque estaba enojada, o molesta, o furiosa, o lo que sea, el punto es que eso no se lo había dicho a nadie y tu ya ni te has de acordar de lo que te dije, tal vez ni me estabas escuchando, tal vez te reíste de lo que te estaba diciendo, tal vez en tu mente estabas pensando que solo daba sermones y créeme que te lo dije porque pienso que enserio eres mi amigo, pero ahora veo que a ti ni te importo.**

**Alejandro: AAA ok, pero entonces que si o no.**

-Todo lo que le dije y el solo dice aaa ok es un bobo

**Heather: no se… ¿a ti te daría igual?**

**Alejandro: no, piénsalo bien…**

**Heather: Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Yo soy tu amiga?**

**Alejandro: si, eres muy importante…**

**Heather: Tú también eres mi amigo :)**

**Alejandro: Jajá ya lo sabía, sabes que te quiero mucho…**

**Heather: Yo también te quiero :)**

**Alejandro: Hahaha, entonces es un si?**

**Heather: am….. Tu que crees?**

**Alejandro: Que si verdad :)**

**lo estoy x k me tenias aii komo idiota disiendote y nunca me dijiste n**

**Heather: -.-. No claro que no.**

-Adoro hacer sufrir a las personas que me hicieron sufrir.

**Alejandro: :(**

**Heather: Aun lo dudas?**

**Alejandro: ah.. Ya me la había creído, me iba a desconectar y me iba a ir a mi cuarto a llorar.**

-Como si en realidad fuera tan importante en su vida que se iría a llorar a su cuarto, como no, Alejandro es tan mentiroso, pero dejare que crea que yo creo sus mentiras

**Heather: Hahaha, bueno ya me tengo que ir a dormir bye.**

**Alejandro: Adiós, que sueñes con migo. No mejor no porque luego vas a tener pesadillas…**

Me desconecte de Facebook, apagué mi computadora y me recosté en mi cama, ¿Soñar con él?

¡Asco! ¿Lo quiero mucho? ¿Qué le dije a Alejandro? Demonios, si que estaba desesperada, pero tranquila, sabias que esto iba a suceder, todos los chicos siempre encuentran la manera de que caigas en su trampa, me dije a mi misma y cerré los ojos, por lo menos esta noche si podre dormir bien.

Heather:

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. **

**Bueno eso fue todo creo.**

**Si no entendieron me avisan y yo explico ok.**

**Porque la verdad me estaban fastidiando y no supe si lo termine bien o no xD**

**Oigan nunca había hecho esto pero creo que comenzare a hacerlo…**

**No sean malos si leen, dejen un review porfa ;)**

**Bueno me voy se cuidan :)**hola


End file.
